A light strip is a commonly used ornament. When being used for decoration, the light strip are connected and placed according to a set pattern, and the light strips are connected with each other via a connecting terminal. Although the existing connecting terminal may play a role in connecting the light strips, it still has lots of defects. For example, there may be dark spots occurring in the connecting terminal, resulting in defects of the overall effect of the light strip; moreover, the process is complicated when connecting the existing connecting terminal with the light strip, so that it is inconvenient to assemble rapidly, and so on. Therefore, the present invention provides a connecting terminal free of dark spots for a light strip and a light using the same.